Temptation
by Alchemic-Soi
Summary: Alex and T-Bag have an exchange.
A/N: A request. Short but sweet?

 **Temptation.**

"Are you going to take it or not?" T-Bag spat, holding the small bag of drugs in front of a seated Alex with his good hand.

Shivering and sweating, the ex-agent looked away and bit his finger, using all his strength to resist the nagging call of the drugs. Everything in his body was telling him to snatch that baggie out of the sleazy bastard's hand and allow himself to be carried away on the high it would provide, numbing his anxieties for just a little while at least. Something, however, was telling him to resist and to get over this fucking addiction and all the shit that came with it.

Raising one twitching hand he swung it towards T-Bag and knocked the packet of drugs to the dirt covered floor.

"You really going to play that game, sunshine?" the Alabamian convict ran his tongue over his lips and stepped closer to the shaking, pathetic man seated before him as he spoke.

Alex merely turned his head away; it was taking all his concentration to not think about the sweet release the drugs would provide him, and how easily he could just give in.

"Now you look at me when I'm talking to ya," T-Bag grabbed Mahone's face in his hand, squeezing his cheeks in, forcing the man to look up at him. "I don't help men like you out for nothing now, do I?"

Alex shook his head as clearly as he could manage while it was still trapped.

"No, and I don't expect to not get paid just because you've decided you don't want what I provide any more." The sleazy criminal thrust Alex back, releasing his face from his grip before using his hand to swiftly unzip his trousers, revealing his semi-hard member, moist with sweat from the Panama heat. "Now pay up, sugar."

Knowing he had no choice, for his fate if he refused could be far worse, Alex reluctantly leant forwards, swallowing hard as he tried to prepare himself for the filthy deed he had to perform. Again.

Impatient, T-Bag used his fake hand to pull the hesitating wreck's head right in to his body. He could feel Mahone's hot fast breaths on his skin, and the sensation only made him more ready. "Come on you son of a bitch," he spat, tongue running keenly over his lower lip.

Slowly Alex opened his mouth and took the gross cock between his lips. He heard a sigh from above him, and could picture T-Bag slinging his head back and closing his eyes, thinking thoughts of his usual, youthful choice of prey. Closing his own eyes, he tried to separate himself from this moment as he worked his way back and forth over the ever hardening length he found in his mouth.

Suddenly he felt a second, real hand on the back of his head and it forced his motions to quicken and deepen – T-Bag's greasy dick now pummelling the back of his throat, his gag reflex kicked into gear and it took all of his effort not to spew.

A single tear rolled down his cheek. What had his life become? No time for thoughts of that now however, as he felt warm, wet semen squirt out into his mouth. Choking he tried to withdraw but the grip on the back of his head only tightened, ensuring he stayed right to the bitter end.

Body convulsing as he wretched, mouth still full of dick, Alex saw an image of his son. The boy was smiling up at him, holding out his hand. Flailing, he tried to reach for it, to follow his son wherever he was going, to find that peace, to go back to that time when everything was so much easier, less complicated. Turning, the boy began to walk away, leaving Alex alone. Still trying to reach out for his hand the father let out a cry, expecting the sound to be his son's name, but instead it was muffled and distant and it brought him back to the moment he was actually experiencing.

Opening his eyes he looked up to see T-Bag, wet with perspiration, head slung back in satisfaction, tongue roaming his lips. The grip on his head had loosened and he pulled himself away, spitting the mouthful of fluids onto the prison floor before wiping his mouth ferociously, nervously.

"Well it's been nice doing business with ya, but in future, you should try being grateful for what you get." His Southern drawl sending a shiver down Alex's spine, and tucking himself back into his trousers he exited the cell.

Lying himself down on his bunk, Alex clutched his arms and curled into a foetal position, still shivering from his withdrawal's he tried to force himself into sleep, but as usual, it never came. Opening one eye he saw the small bag of drugs still in the dirt. _Maybe just this one last time…_


End file.
